The World's Greatest
by Mirai no Trunks1
Summary: A special friendship between Goten, Marron and Trunks. A G/T/M fic, about how they meet, their childhood, and their love. R&R!
1. First Days. The Toddler Years.

**The World's Greatest**

  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:**

I wrote this story out of inspiration of Trunks, Goten and Marron - the next Z Generation - because I've always thought there was a special relationship between them.. afterall, having parents that have always been best friends (Bulma, Goku & Krillin..).. and they've been together since the beginning of the Buu saga, not to mention their births...  
  
And I admit I'm against couple fanfics (t/p, t/m, g/b, g/m... etc) because I think they're totally unreal and untrue (and quite the stuff people with no lives would do - lol), but I *do* know that there was a special friendship, maybe something closer, between Marron, Goten and Trunks... just because it would be natural, and they're all wonderful characters ... so to bring out the beauty of it, I've dedicated this fic to all GTM fans - keep supporting them! It's a beautiful friendship meant to be shared with everyone. ^_^   
  
  
  


_Disclaimer:_ DBZ & DBZ Characters are Copyright (c) Toei Ltd. Created/written/drawn by *manga genius* Akira Toriyama.   
Even though the characters arent mine (sadly), this fic _is_.. so... no stickypaw!!   
  
  
  
  


**PART 1 **

_Chapter 1 _- First Days. The Toddler Years. 

  
  
  
************The Capsule Corp****************   
  
  
The morning dew glazed the garden outside the Capsule Corp, beautifully decorating the building with silver sparkles that gleamed in the sunlight.  
  
It had been a year after Cell was defeated, life was peaceful... life was happy... life became anew for two people, who met each other through critical circumstances, but ended up living together. And growing a family together.  
  
"Dammit woman! I can't do this!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
A 2-year old Trunks sat comfortably on Vegeta's lap, his stumpy legs kicking the man pretty roughly.  
  
"Oh stop complaining Vegeta, it's your turn today... you said it yourself! He'll eat it if you actually use a spoon..." Bulma replied, then left the kitchen.  
  
Wanting to blow her up, Vegeta grunted and dipped the cutesy baby spoon into a bowl.  
  
"I'm a warrior! A prince! Curse you woman..." he began complaining. "Eat it up brat.."  
  
Trunks began to laugh, his chubby arms started thumping on Vegeta's own. He noticed how remarkably strong the child was,   
every childish hit got a little painful as it continued.  
  
"No eat.." said Trunks. He jumped off of Vegeta's lap and wandered further into the kitchen, grabbing a toy sword and swinging it at Vegeta.  
  
"Final flash! Final flash! Hehehe..." giggled Trunks.  
  
Trunks had learned these words watching his father train extensively (and loudly) inside the graviation chamber, and   
occasionally in the living room where he watched his grandfather almost lose an arm...  
  
Vegeta grunted, feeling something in his chest. He gets that occasionally, sometimes with Bulma.. sometimes with his son.   
And moments like these boiled his saiyan blood.  
  
"Aahh! final flash! eeee...zooooom...." mimicked baby Trunks. He threw the sword away and ran back to Vegeta, this time hugging his leg.  
  
"Dada -" said Trunks, his blue eyes held a look of admiration, looking adorable. He hugged Vegeta's leg tighter.  
  
"Hmph." muttered Vegeta.  
  
  
There was a slight pause, maybe a brief moment of silent fatherly-love? Then...  
  
"WANNA BLOW UP WANNA BLOW UUUP!" screaming, Trunks angrily began punching Vegeta's leg, causing Vegeta to fall off his chair.  
  
"Damn brat! Get...OFF ME -"  
  
Just then, Trunks' diper made a "poot" sound..... on top of Vegeta's head where Trunks was sitting and kicking.  
  
"WOMAN! GET IN HERE!" screamed Vegeta, face turing red. His eyes were watering...  
  
  
  
  
************The East Paozu Mountains****************   
  
  
Outside a cozy home, a boy could be seen staring intently at the skies....  
  
"Tousan......."  
  
The warm spring winds blew stronger, kissing the flowers on the grassy field.  
  
Gohan was dreaming again, thinking of the last time he saw his father standing next to him, proudly holding his shoulder with a look of pride in his eyes...  
  
  
"GOHAN! You're slacking off your studies again?!" screamed ChiChi, interrupting Gohan's moment.  
  
ChiChi barged out the door, holding a baby Goten in her arms.  
  
"How in Kai's _werld_ are you ever going to be an Orthopedist if you can't get all your finite equations correctly?!" ChiChi yelled. Goten began to cry.  
  
"Gee mom.... I thought I got perfect..." Gohan said, confused.  
  
"You did! But your handwriting's awful - So do it again!! Oh.. my head...." ChiChi tiredly said, trying to calm down Goten.  
  
ChiChi turned pale all of a sudden, and with a weak attempt to lower Goten down, she fell backwards into the lush grass.  
  
"Mom!"   
  
Goten stopped crying, and curiously watched as his older brother easily picked ChiChi up and ran into the house, leaving Goten alone to ponder the wide backyard.  
  


  
  
  


* * *

more to come ... please R/R 


	2. Goten, Marron and Trunks Meet for the Fi...

**The World's Greatest**

  
  
  
  
  
**A/N:**

Ok, new chapter up!   
Just to remind everyone - this happens about 5-6 years after the Cell Saga... when Goku's in heaven training..  
and a BIG apology if i'm getting the ages confused... i should be very accruate about that, but I'm really sure that Marron is at least 5 years younger than Goten...   
  
anyways, please review!!   
  
  


_Disclaimer:_ DBZ & DBZ Characters are Copyright (c) Toei Ltd. Created/written/drawn by *manga genius* Akira Toriyama.   
Even though the characters arent mine (sadly), this fic _is_.. so... no stickypaw!!   
  
  
  
  
  


_Chapter 2_ - Goten, Marron and Trunks Meet for the First Time. A Special Connection.   
  
  


[ 3 YEARS LATER..... ]   
  
  
  
************The Kame House****************   
  
  
18 stepped out of the bathroom feeling a little queezy ... something she's never felt before, especially since Dr. Gero had created her body to be immune from all sickness and diseases.   
  
  
"Hey 18!" said Krillin, stepping out from training outside. "What's for dinner?" he asked.   
  
"How would I know!?" 18 shouted back, holding her stomach.   
  
"Gee, 18 ... are you feeling ok? You don't look too good..." Krillin said.   
  
18 lunged into the bathroom again.   
  
Just then, someone else came into the room. Muten Roshi, looking serious.   
  
"Y'know Krillin... sometimes, girls get sick for a reason..." said the old Kamesen'nin.   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, after a man like yourself-- [*_he paused_*]... wee wees on a girl like 18--"   
  
Krillin jumped into the air.   
  
"Yikes!!zz.... B-but.. she's an android! I didn't know she could do that... I guess Dr. Gero must've built her really accurately..." he shrugged.   
  
***CLONK***   
  
Muten Roshi suddenly whacked Krillin's head with his cane.   
  
"Ow! Master Roshi, why'd you do that?!"   
  
"For causing pain on a fine woman like 18..." muttered Muten Roshi.   
  
"I'm gonna be a dad! Ha!" shouted Krillin. He broke open the bathroom door to congradulate 18, while she was still throwing up badly. Because Krillin couldn't hug her from the front, he slapped her back heartily.   
  
"Congradulations 18! You're gonna be a mom!"   
  
He continued to congradulate her by slapping her back, until 18 had enough and blasted a ball of ki.. which blew up a large portion of the wall. Master Roshi saw this as a chance and touched 18's butt.   
  
"ho!ho!....heeeeee...!!" Muten Roshi giggled, his eyes upside-down smiles.   
  
18 took notice......   
  
"Get away from me old man!" she kicked the back of his head and sent him flying into Krillin.   
  
  
  
  
  
[ 6 MONTHS LATER ... ]   
  
  
************The Capsule Corp****************   
  
"Oh wow~! Congradulations Krillin!" shouted Bulma over the phone, "Vegeta - did you hear that? Krillin's a dad!"   
  
Vegeta said nothing.   
  
"Hi Krillin!" said Trunks, flying over Bulma. "Dad taught me the buku jutsu! I'm faster than him now..."   
  
Trunks was shooting into furniture, but the Capsule mansion was large and the big space made it easier for him to fly.   
  
"Trunks! Get down from there!" angry, Bulma said.   
  
Unlike Goten, Trunks had no sense of discipline. He ignored Bulma and continued to fly into fragile vases and glass furniture, until Vegeta had to stop him by blasting him down.   
  
"Sit still until the woman finishes talking!" yelled Vegeta, then at Bulma, "Woman, hurry up! The kid wants to train like his father..."   
  
  
Bulma was angry as soon as she heard those words.   
  
"Trunks isn't going anywhere! He's coming with me to congradulate Krillin... Gohan and ChiChi will be there.... I haven't seen them in ages... it'll be a nice reunion..." Bulma said.   
  
"Hmph," said Vegeta.   
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the ear and began pulling him into the hallway.   
  
"And it's time for you to take a break from all that training... you're coming too!"   
  
  
***CRASH***   
  
Trunks crashed into a huge picture frame, with the picture of Dr. Briefs shattered into a gazillion pieces!   
  
  
  
  
************The East Paozu Mountains****************   
  
  
"Hey, Gohan.. where we goan' again?" asked Goten, pulling on Gohan's leg.   
  
"Visiting Master Roshi's! Krillin's a dad now..." Gohan said.   
  
"Where's my dad, Gohan?" Goten asked.   
  
Gohan's face turned dark. He turned his hands into tight fists and stared outside the window, into the sky...   
  
"He's training... somewhere up there, I think," answered Gohan.   
  
Goten looked confused, his eyes began watering....   
  
"What's wrong, Goten? Gee, I didn't you were so curious...." Gohan said.   
  
Goten turned red.   
  
"It's not that... it's just......."   
  
"....???"   
  
Goten crossed his legs and blushed.   
  
"I went peepee.... down there..."   
  
Which was true, there was a dark spot on Goten's *ahem* part...   
  
"Eeeeeh!!" Gohan stepped away.   
  
  
  
************The Kame House****************   
  
  
The Z fighters were under one roof again, changed over the past years but happy. After all their experiences, there was no separating the friendship that never stopped to grow... even as a new generation sprouted.   
  
Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks were the first to arrive, and the first to congradulate Krillin. Since Vegeta wasn't expected to come, Krillin stepped back slightly scared.   
  
"..... V-Vegeta! How are ya buddy?" stuttered Krillin.   
  
Vegeta snubbed, "Hmph."   
  
"Where's the baby?" Bulma asked, getting down from the floating car.   
  
"18 and Marron's inside.... hehe, yeah, we named her Marron..." Krillin chuckled.   
  
Just then, Master Roshi and the old Kame stepped out from the round hut, the two looking older but bright as usual.   
  
Yamcha and Puar arrived next, in a flashy new car with a personalized license plate saying, "STUD".   
  
And then.....   
  
  
"Bulma! Krillin! Yamcha!" shouted someone from a distance.   
  
It was Gohan, ChiChi and the Ox King... with a new surprise for the rest of the Z _senshis_.   
  
ChiChi landed the car with a loud 'thud', sending dirt and sand in everyone's eyes.   
  
"Gohan!" greeted Trunks.   
  
"Hey Trunks, Bulma... Hey Vegeta -" Gohan said.   
  
Vegeta glared back... he noticed how Gohan was starting to take on Kakarotto's looks and personality. It was surprising to see Gohan taller, when only a few years ago Gohan was barely half his height.   
  
Bulma approached ChiChi, holding Trunks' hand.   
  
"Wow ChiChi.. you made some landing there.." Bulma said, "..and oh! Who's that?"   
  
Goten shyly stepped out from behind ChiChi, letting go of her leg.   
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Goten..." said Goten quietly.   
  
"He looks just like Goku! Oh wow..." said Bulma.   
  
  
Trunks stared at Goten awkwardly. 'Weird hair...' he thought.   
  
"ChiChi.. I didn't know... he must be around the same age as Trunks..." Bulma said, bending down and shaking Goten's small hand...   
  
Goten sensed Trunks' stare, and stared back.   
  
  
"Hi. I'm Trunks."   
  
"...................."   
  
"Hey Goten, you're pretty quiet...."   
  
"..................."   
  
"I hear your dad and my dad fought together in space a few years ago... so you go to school?" asked Trunks.   
  
Goten put a finger in his mouth and shook his head.   
  
"No, huh? Then what do you do all day?" Trunks was frustrated by now.   
  
"I study physical chemistry and calculus..." Goten answered, stepping closer to Trunks.   
  
This time Trunks was a little speechless, but he was interrupted by the arrival of Piccolo.   
  
The green Namek made his entrance, landing next to Gohan.   
  
"Piccolo! You came!" greeted Krillin.   
  
Piccolo grunted. "I'm here because I have some unfinished business."   
  
But everyone knew he was curious about Krillin's new baby too.   
  


* * *

  
  
Marron was the center of attention. Her blonde hair and round eyes was too much of an attention-getter.   
  
As the adults cooed and awed at the newborn, Trunks and Goten were outside running around. The son of Vegeta, the son of Goku...   
  
Their fathers were enemies since the beginning, but there was a special click between the two that prevented them from destroying each other in the past. Now it was Goten and Trunks.   
  
  
"Hey Trunks.. you said your dad knew my dad, huh?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks began poking at a small water crab. "So?"   
  
Goten approached him with his hands on the back of his head. "What was he like?" he asked.   
  
"I dunno. Haven't met him yet... but your brother's pretty cool.."   
  
"Oh. How come you got a dad and I dont?" Goten asked.   
  
"I dunno. Wanna go see the baby?"   
  
  
Goten followed Trunks into a room where Marron was alone.. the adults had left into the living room.   
  
"Pretty small, huh?" Goten said.   
  
"Poke it," Trunks said.   
  
Goten gave Marron a little shove on the forehead. She began to wail, kicking and spiting...   
  
"Ew... so she's a girl?" asked Trunks.   
  
Goten looked clueless for a minute, he stopped staring at Marron and looked up at Trunks.   
  
"..uh... Trunks.... what's a girl?"   
  
**_Trunks falls down anime style.._**   
  
"eeesh.. gee, Goten.." barked Trunks, "Girls are stuff that don't got wee wees.... and they look at the mirror all the time!"   
  
"Oh! I know those! Hey, isn't Krillin's wife a girl?" said Goten.   
  
"I dunno. She's got that lumpy chest like the rest of em.." Trunks answered.   
  
They were interrupted by Muten Roshi.   
  
"You two boys better not be messing with Marron... the baby should be left alone!"   
  
  
  


* * *

more to come ... please review!!! 


End file.
